Eye of the Tiger
|artist = |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 1982 |dlc = July 24, 2015 (NOW) October 22, 2015 (JDU) |difficulty = Easy (Remake) |effort = (JD) (JDGH) Moderate (Remake) |nogm = 4 (Post-''JD'') |nosm = 3 |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = JDU 1A: Blue 1B: Indigo 2A: Brick Red 2B: Wine Red |pc = (JD) (Post-''JD'') |gc = (JD) (JD:GH) (Remake) |lc = (Remake) |pictos = 56 (JD) 57 (Post-''JD'') |kcal = 26 13.2 (Remake) |dura = 3:57 |nowc = EyeOfTheTiger |audio = |perf = Julia Spiesserhttps://youtu.be/QX0CzE3FUes?t=13s |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: }}"Eye of the Tiger" by is featured on , , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a female boxer. Her outfit is a boxing outfit for women: red shirt, blue gloves, white and blue striped shorts with white stars with a red background on them, red socks, and red Converse with blue laces. She has red, curly, hair in pigtails and wears a blue headband. EyeOfTheTiger coach 1@x.png|Original Eyeofthetiger coach 1 big.png|Remake Background Original The background is a blue boxing arena with a red background, a crowd of people, and lights. In , the background has stricter features: the edges of the ring are seen, there are more lights, and the audience behind the ring reacts more. Remake In the remake, the arena is much more realistic, there are some lights in the background that follow the beat of the song, and a pink fog covers the audience. Shake Moves This routine has 3 Shake Moves on : All Shake Moves: Lean forward and shake your arms vigorously. Shake Move 3 is done for a longer amount of time. SM1 eye of the tiger.png|All Shake Moves Eyeofthetiger sm 1.gif|Shake Moves 1 and 2 in-game Eyeofthetiger sm 3.gif|Shake Move 3 in-game Gold Moves As of , there are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3: Throw both your arms in the air. Gold Move 4: Flex your arms. EyeOfTheTigerpictogramsgm.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 EyeOfTheTigerGM1Gif.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 in-game EOTTGM1.png|Gold Move 4 EyeOfTheTigerGM2Gif.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashup: *''The Final Countdown'' Captions appears in Party/Puppet Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: *Champion's Stretch *Hook *Muscle Time *Skipping Rope Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: * 1'' *The Epic 80s *Work Work * ''1 *The Epic 80s *Work Work *All Songs A-E Trivia General *This is the first song to show the "shake" move in a short gameplay of the song. *In the version, there is an error with the audio; at some points of the routine, a sound when achieving a star can be heard. This can be heard best when not playing the routine when it is loaded. Routine *This track's square consistently has the background of a previous appearance's. In , the square used the version of the background, and currently, the remake uses the version of the background. *In the Xbox 360 version of , some pictograms fade away too early. **In the Wii version, some pictograms are delayed and fade away too late. ***These problems were fixed in the remake. Gallery Game Files Tex1_256x256_de3aaa3ec549a1b1_14.png|'' '' Eyeofthetigersqa.png|'' '' ( ) Eyeofthetiger jdnow.jpg|'' '' (Remake) EyeOfTheTiger Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach (2016-''2019) EyeOfTheTiger_Cover_AlbumCoach_updated.png| album coach (2020) Eyeofthetiger cover albumbkg.png| album background Eyeofthetiger banner bkg.png| menu banner eyeofthetiger map bkg.png| map background eyeofthetiger_cover@2x.jpg| cover EyeOfTheTiger_Cover_1024.png| cover EyeoftheTigerAvatar.png|Avatar on justdance2015eye.png|Avatar on and later games GOLDEN EyeOfTheTiger.png|Golden avatar DIAMOND EyeOfTheTiger.png|Diamond avatar EyeOfTheTigerPictoJD1.png|Pictograms ( ) EyeOfTheTiger.png|Pictograms (Remake) In-Game Screenshots Eyeofthetiger_jd1_menu.png| '' on the menu Eyeofthetiger jdgh menu wii.png|''Eye of the Tiger'' on the menu (Wii) Eyeofthetiger jdgh menu xbox.png|''Eye of the Tiger'' on the menu (Xbox 360) Eyeofthetiger jdgh coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) Eyeofthetiger_jdgh_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Xbox 360) Eyeofthetiger jd2016 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Eyeofthetiger jd2016 load.png| loading screen Eyeofthetiger jd2016 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Eyeofthetiger jd2016 score.png| scoring screen Eyeofthetiger jd2017 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Eyeofthetiger jd2017 load.png| loading screen Eyeofthetiger jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Eyeofthetiger jd2017 score.png| scoring screen eyeofthetiger jdnow menu new.png|'' '' on the (updated) menu eyeofthetiger jdnow coachmenu new.png| (updated) coach selection screen eyeofthetiger jdnow score new.png| (updated) score screen Eyeofthetiger jd2018 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Eyeofthetiger jd2018 load.png| loading screen Eyeofthetiger jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Videos Official Music Video Survivor - Eye Of The Tiger Teasers Just Dance™ Gameplay "Eye of the Tiger" Survivor Gameplays Eye of the Tiger - Just Dance Just Dance Greatest Hits Eye Of The Tiger Just Dance Now - Eye of the Tiger 5* EYE OF THE TIGER 5*Stars - JUST DANCE (UNLIMITED) Just Dance 2017 - Eye of the Tiger Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) Eye Of The Tiger - 5 Stars Eye of the Tiger - Just Dance 2019 Extractions EXTRACT! Eye Of The Tiger - Survivor Just Dance 1 Just Dance Greatest Hits Extract Eye of The Tiger References Site Navigation pt-br:Eye of the Tiger ru:Eye of the Tiger es:Eye of the Tiger de:Eye of the Tiger pl:Eye of the Tiger tr:Eye of the Tiger Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Rock Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Downgrade Category:Remade Songs